


Absolutely No Time For That

by annabluh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Positive, Nudity, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabluh/pseuds/annabluh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's biggest question in life: </p>
<p>Why don't more people admire themselves in the mirror?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely No Time For That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felineFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineFan/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> Luv body positive content. Luv Jane Crocker.
> 
> I loved all of your requests and I hope that I was able to do this one some justice!
> 
> Happy New Year!
> 
> To mods before collection opens: will be updating with a proper scan.


End file.
